Verás
by Yuki Nekoi
Summary: Años separados. Shaoran Li, actual jefe de la Dinastía Li, afuera de una humilde Iglesia en Tomoeda donde ella se casaría con un hombre que no era él. One Shot


_**Verás**_

_Por: Yuki Nekoi_

Y ahí me encontraba yo, el gran Shaoran Li, actual jefe de la Dinastía Li, afuera de una humilde Iglesia en Tomoeda donde _ella_ se casaría con un hombre que no era yo, ocultandome de la vista de todos, incluida mi prima Meiling quien me había comentado del enlace un mes atrás, rogandome que lo impidiera si aun amaba a la chica. Dios sabe que la sigo amando, pero permitiría que ella se casará. Dicen que cuando se ama de verdad, la felicidad de la persona amada es tu felicidad, lo cual es completamente falso y estupido. Moría de ganas de romperle la cara a aquel sujeto que se casaría con _mi Sakura_. Sin embargo no haría nada, ya que ella merecía un tipo que la hiciese feliz despúes de lo que le hice yo.

Los invitados comenzaba a entrar a la Iglesia y ese sujeto que logró que ella me olvidara no borraba esa estupida sonrisa de la cara. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella. Había investigado la vida mi ex novia despúes que me fui de Tomoeda para saber si había podido rehacer su vida y en cierta forma para mortificarme a mi mismo por dejarla y no haber vuelto a su vida. A traves de fotos que mis investigadores privados me enviaban pude comprobar esa mirada de amor en el sujeto desde la primera vez que salieron juntos. Era la misma mirada que le dedicaba yo. Una mirada de verdadero amor.

Siendo honesto jamás creí que ella me perdonaría despúes de lo que le hice y aunque me escribía cartas una vez a la semana los primeros dos años y que yo leia gustosamente esperando al cartero cada miercoles, pidiendome en sus cartas que volviera, que ella me amaba y olvidaramos lo que paso, yo jamas olvidaría aquel momento, y cuando el cartero dejo de venir subitamente con sobres para mí recorde que era normal que conociese a alguien más.

Entré a la iglesia sigilosamente y me ubique en un rincón solitario que tenía vista al altar. Pensé que desde ahí nadie podría verme hasta que distingui la mirada iracunda de Touya Kinomoto sobre mi, tal como la recordaba, sólo que con una mezcla que parecia ¿Compasión?. Él debío de distinguir mi estado de completo desgarro interior, al ser un maldito masoquista al asistir al matrimonio de la única mujer que pude amar. No volvio a diriguir su mirada hacia mi y posó su vista en la entrada de la Iglesia al momento en que la marcha nupcial dió inicio.

Creí ver a un angel enviado por el mismisimo Dios entrar por aquella puerta, caminando lentamente tomada del brazo de su padre. Mi corazón dejó de latir en el momento en que ví al amor de mi vida después de 4 años de lo ocurrido. Era toda una mujer y con ese blanco vestido sencillo, que seguramente Daidouiji confeccionó para este día, permitía ver su elegante silueta al caminar. Agradecí mentalmente a la novia de Eriol que no hubiese utilizado el vestido que diseño para mi matrimonio con Sakura, aunque creo entender los motivos que tuvo para hacerlo. Su maquillaje sutil afinaba aun más sus rasgos de una ahora mujer y su cabello tomado permitía observar ese magnifico cuello que tantas veces en el calor de nuestro amor juvenil pude besar. Caminaba lenta y orgullosamente, inundando la iglesia con su exquisito aroma dulzón y a flores que evoco en mi memoria la timidez de nuestros primeros besos y caricias. La ame en aquel entonces y la sigo amando ahora de una manera dolorosa. Verla caminar al altar a casarse con otro rompe mi corazón pero no mostraré mi debilidad, tal como aquella vez que creí que me engañaba con otro hombre. La imagen de mi Sakura llorando ante mis insultos y con su mejilla hinchada es algo que jamás me podré perdonar. Definitivamente, ella merecía a alguien más.

Dolia saber que se casaría con un sujeto con el que sólo llevaba un par de meses de novia desde que lo conoció en la Universidad y dolía mas que nada conocer los rumores de tan rápido matrimonio. Imaginaba en mi mente las noches de pasión que compartieron y la sangre hervia de furía en mi interior, apretando mis puños con fuerza. Ella pareció inquietarse y por un momento creí que notó mi presencia en aquel lugar, que me miraría y nos iriamos de aquí juntos, y sin embargo ella continuó su camino al altar hasta llegar con el sujeto.

Ella fue mi primer y mi único amor. Con el que viví mi primer beso, mi primera relación. Con ella aprendimos juntos que nuestros cuerpos podían unirse y decir te amo sin tener que hablar. Yo quería que ella fuese mía para siempre y lo arruine. Mis celos fueron más grandes que mi razón. Dí las gracias a Dios porque Sakura no me hubiese visto. No podría soportar ver esos grandes ojos verdes y ver miedo hacia mí otra vez. Tampoco podría aguantar las ganas de llevarla de aquí y ese no era el motivo de mi visita. Yo debía dejar que ella fuese feliz.

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia y fue cuando decidí observar el lugar. No era ni remotamente parecida a la boda de ensueño que muchas veces Sakura me contó que deseaba, la boda que quería conmigo. Sólo estaban los familiares y unos pocos amigos. Cerca del altar distinguí a Daidouiji grabando a mi Sakura con una cara de tristeza que caló hondo en mis huesos. A su lado se encontraba Eriol Hiraguizawa, mi mejor amigo y novio de la chica, abrazandola. Mi prima se encontraba a su lado de la pareja decepcionada de mi supuesta ausencia y mi poca disposición a evitar la boda de mi amada. Días antes que ella viajase a Japón por la boda tuvimos una discusión en la que reclamó mi pasividad y mi inactividad a la hora de luchar por Sakura. No tuve valor hace 4 años y tampoco lo tenía ahora. Con sus ojos colerícos y su voz aun más encandalosa que la de costumbre me recriminó no buscar a mi flor por orgullo siendo que ella me había perdonado, tal como decían sus cartas. Meiling gritaba que Sakura me amaba y que sólo estaba con aquel sujeto para algún día poder olvidarse de mi. Obviamente no creí nada de lo que mi prima decía. Sakura debía de olvidarme en el mismo instante en que actue como un idiota malnacido y la golpee. Era la correcto que olvidará el amor que sentía por mi y rehiciera su vida con un hombre mejor, como el parado a su lado para unirse ante Dios.

Por segunda vez en el día volvi a ver al novio y seguía teniendo esa mirada de idiota al observar a la mujer que inundaba mis sueños cada noche. Me imagine como hubiese sido mi propia boda con Sakura. Vinieron a mi memoría los recuerdos de conversaciones en que ella mencionaba que quería una boda tradicional japonesa y yo le respondía que debía ser según las tradiciones chinas de mi familia. Su boda actual era muy occidental, al igual que el novio que consiguio en la Universidad Europea a la que asistió el último año. Si ella supíera que varias veces tuve el boleto de avión para ir a verla y por cobarde sólo pude hacerlo hoy, el día de su boda. Escuche su risa que sentía tan lejana perdida en algún lugar de mi memoria ya que jamas la volvería a escuchar para mi. Me vi a mi mismo siendo sólo un niño que se declaraba ante una chica enamorada de un hombre mayor. Sentí la misma sensación que cuando me djo que yo era la persona más importante de su vida al tiempo que me entregaba un oso confeccionado por ella misma. Cada día le escribí una carta hasta que regresé a Tomoeda y sentí sus suaves labios en los mios. Oh Dios como extrañaba su olor en las mañanas. Ví a traves de mi memoría sus ojos brillando cada vez que le decía que la amaba. Aluciné imaginando sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Recorde cada vez que la tuve en mi cama escuchando sus gemidos y su abrazo al alcanzar la cima del placer. No queria que nadie mas pudiese disfrutar de aquel paraiso de sensasiones que era Sakura Kinomoto. Luego vino a mi mente aquel fatidico día en que todo acabo, en que me encontre tan ciego por los celos que olvide su honestidad en la mirada y me atrevi a sospechar que me engañaba. Ya no siento orgullo de mandar a aquel sujeto al Hospital. Siento como mi mundo se desmorona en el instante que recuerdo a una Sakura llorando pidiendome que deje a aquel idiota en paz, mientras lo golpeo al recordar como la intento besar en nuestro querido Parque Pingüino. Su mirada al darme vuelta hacía ella en mi estado de colera, su miedo al descubrir que me atrevi a golpearla, fueron el detonante que me fuese del país. Ella no me perdonaría jamás lo que hice, yo tampoco lo haría. Ella definitivamente merecía a un hombre mejor, a un hombre que no hiciera aquella brutalidad que cometí yo.

Siento como una lágrima cae en mi mano y me doy cuenta que he comenzado a llorar. Nunca deje de amar a Sakura y hoy, en la casa de Dios, ella se casa con otro. Más lágrimas escapan de mis ojos. No puedo evitarlo, la situación me ha sobrepasado. Decidido a alejarme de ahí alcanzó a caminar un par de pasos hasta que escuchó como el sacerdote dice las palabras que no quería oir "_Señorita Kinomoto, ¿acepta usted al joven Swan como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo y acompañarlo en la prosperidad y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"_. Mi corazón terminó de quebrarse y me quedé inmovil, esperando la respuesta que sellaría mi destino.

Ví a Sakura mirar a quien en segundos compartiría la vida a su lado y sin poder ver aun sus ojos pero sí la sonrisa en sus labios me quedó incredulo ante sus palabras "_Te amo John"_. Sólo eso necesitaba escuchar para marcharme de ahi y comencé a caminar rapidamente hacia la salida de la iglesia, con la camisa empapada en llanto y sin embargo no pude continuar mi marcha cuando escuché nuevamente la voz de mi Sakura suspirar y responder "_pero lo siento mucho, has sido un gran apoyo para mí, pero Shaoran ha venido a buscarme". _

Incredulo ante lo sucedido miró al altar y veo directamente esos ojos verdes que por 4 años colmarón mis sueños. Sus ojos expresaban el mismo amor que recordaba y un brillo especial al verme. Sonreía abiertamente tanto con su boca como con sus ojos. Corrió hacia mí y tomó lentamente mi mano. No eran necesarias las palabras entre nosotros. Respondí a su agarre y lo intensifique, llevandomela lejos de la vista de los invitados a _su boda_.

Corrimos a mi auto aparcado a unos metros de ahí y manejé sin rumbo fijo. No la había vuelto a ver a los ojos desde que salimos de la Iglesia y cuando me dí vuelta a observarla, ella no dejaba de mirarme.

¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la Iglesia? - pregunté a mi amada con un tono nervioso que sabía que ella había reconocido mientras que no dejaba de sonreirme.

Cuando entre a la Iglesia no podía dejar de sentir olor a chocolate y supeéque habías venido por mí – contestó de manera simple y encantadora.

Detuve el auto y la besé, con cariño y con ternura, con remordimiento por lo ocurrido 4 años atrás y con culpa por no haber ido realmente a buscarla. O tal vez si, en mi corazón siempre existio la esperanza de volver a estar con ella, de volver a sentir su aroma a flores en las mañanas y su alegría impulsando mi vida.

* * *

><p>Hola, soy nueva por aquí y esté es mi pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió luego de escuchar una canción sin nombre y de preguntarle a mi novio que sería si termináramos nuestra relación. Nunca había escrito de Sakura antes, tengo una historia de DBZ terminada y otra en progreso que no puede progresar por culpa de mi tesis de grado.<p>

Necesitaba escribir como manera de descargar tensiones.

Agradezco a quienes lean mis delirios.


End file.
